


Before You Were Born

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some back story stuff about the grown ups because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lydia For A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title because. You probably should have figured it out. Btw Peter Hale is Emma’s bff right now because Mandy hadn’t moved to Beacon Hills yet there will probably be a short bit about that and how she meets Derek’s dad.

John Stilinski was panicking. 

Panicking like it was the end of the world. 

The end of the world with zombies. 

And why was it the end of the world with zombies on top? 

Well man did he wish it was something as trivial as the world ending but no. What was happening now was much worse, so much worse. 

Emma Haliway was walking towards him with a scowl on her face. 

This was it! The end, this would be the day that he dies! 

He wanted to close his eyes, shield them from the beautiful fury who was about to murder him, but he couldn’t. 

One 

Two 

Three 

He braced himself for a slap that never came. 

“Why haven’t you asked me out yet?” She said angrily. 

“Wha-” He began but was cut off. 

“Why. Haven’t. You. Asked. Me. Out.” Emma growled her finger jabbing out against his chest with each word. 

“Y-y-you want me t-t-t-to ask you out?!” He gasped wide eyes staring helplessly. 

“Yes! You have no idea how long I’ve had a crush on you! Third grade that’s how long!! So you could probably understand my being pissed off when I find out that you’ve been hopelessly in love with me for about just as long!” Her cheeks were puffed out her eyes a little crazy as she stood there hands on hips. 

“No! No interrupting I’m not finished with you get Mr! So would you like to know the only reason why I am over here instead of mooning over you from across the room? Well?!” 

“Uh yes?” 

“I overheard your buddy Finstock laughing about how you were practically blind when it came to girls, that you were as good as married! That you only had eyes for Emma Haliway!” 

“Eh sorry?” 

This time the slap came. 

Hard and sharp across his right cheek. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean that!” She said obviously shocked at herself. 

John’s brain was mush. 

Emma Haliway has slapped him. 

Physical contact. 

Finally. 

“Shit I- oh what the hell!” Em let out as she flung herself forwards arms outstretched. 

And that was probably the moment John and Emma both died a little. 

Their lips meeting in a crushing heat, feet tangling together. 

Somewhere far off they could hear cheering and someone wolf whistling. 

Emma was pretty sure the someone was Peter Hale but right now she could care less. 

Their lips parted, both gasping for air. 

“Take me on a date?” 

“Anywhere you want.”


	2. Grass And Sun

“Oh my god can you smell that? What is it? It smells amazing!” 

“Um I have no idea what you’re on about big brother but I do know that that new girl is rockin’ the wolf gene. Wow!” 

“It’s her!” 

“What’s her?” Peter asked his elder brother between bites of his apple. 

“The smell. She smells like home..” he sighed dreamily and it made Peter want to gag, he did not need the torture of being around Drew while he was smelling like that. Arousal. Yuck! Time to find Em because at least that idiot Stilinski had the decency to control himself. 

As Peter zig zagged out through the crowds of people he distantly heard the beginnings of what was sure to be the most awkward conversation ever. 

“Hi I’m Andrew Hale, Hale pack.” 

“Mandy Montgomery, new in town.” 

“Why do you smell so good?” he said before he could stop himself. 

“Why do you smell so good?” She replied with a cheeky grin. 

And maybe Drew fell a little bit in love right then and there but that was fine because Andy was already a lot in love but neither was saying anything. 

Yet. 

Peter gave it ten minutes before they were serenading each other and spewing poetry. 

Twenty before Drew proposed. 

Ugh he shivered as he sped up, eager to escape mushy I-just-found-my-mate hour.


	3. Sextraption: A Peter And Em Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Em underwear shopping because you need sexy honeymoon stuff.

“No way Peter!” Emma gasped, blushing at her reflection.

“Yes way Peter!” Came the reply from behind the changing room curtain. 

“I look ridiculous.” She said sadly reaching up to undo the straps of the sextraption she was wearing. 

“Ah ah ah!” 

“Oi! Get out pervywolf!” 

“Oh shush Glenda I’ve seen you around Stilinski and I’ve seen the idiot’s gun so.” 

“Like you wouldn’t just heal.” He stuck his tongue out in reply and instantly regretted it. “I told you what would happen if you did that again Peter Hale.” The human said wickedly, the werewolves tongue trapped between her forefinger and thumb. 

“Ugh, did you really have too use that hand?” he moaned as he let him free.

“What?” 

“All I can taste now is that horrid artificial cheese flavour.” He said, nose scrunched up. 

“You love it really.” Emma grinned. 

“So, changing the subject back to you my secret sex fiend friend! What is so terrible about this one?” 

“I look silly.” She said softly eyes down, away from the mirror in front of them. 

“Oh no missy there will be none of that. You my dear precious friend, who is soon to become a Mrs, are horrendously beautiful it’s unfair on the rest of the world. Now no slouching, back straight, boobs out, lovely.” He smiled, his fingers brushing stray strands of hair back behind her ears. 

“I-” She began. 

“Ah ah! Ssh! Hmm I think you might be right, I’m thinking we’re going to have to go darker and something with more lace.” 

“Why do I let you take me out?” 

“Because I’m fabulous sweetheart!” He called back with a laugh ducking out of the cubical and narrowly escaping the oncoming attack of flying shoes. 

Despite her insecurities Emma Haliway, soon to be Stilinski, laughed along with her friend.


	4. Tonsil Tennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is drunk. A photo booth is involved.

“Uh Andy I was wondering if you’ve seen Peter around anywhere.” The newly Mrs Stilinski asked her best friend. 

“Oh no, no. no we are leaving Peter where he is!” 

“Why? What’s he done now?” Emma asked a hint of panic in her voice. 

“Nothing bad, he isn’t rolling naked in your wedding cake if that’s what you mean.” 

“Oh thank goddess!” 

Andy laughed to herself as she watched her relieved friend turn and walk back to the dance floor apparently having completely forgotten about whatever it was she wanted to start with. She did wonder how Em had survived this long being as scatter brained as she was.

Well that’s exactly what I need anyway, no way Peter was going to get to live down this. And by this she meant the way Peter and that stupid Bobby Finstock had been playing tonsil tennis in the photo booth, no way she was interrupting that it would be far too hilarious if it went as far as a walk of shame. Oh and she was looking forward to that. 

She laughed evilly to herself again before setting off in search of a video camera.


End file.
